El hijo rojo del destino
by TsubasaClowLi
Summary: Hey sabes la leyenda del Hilo rojo del destinó?-Se cuenta que las personas nacen con un HILO ROJO invisible y conecta a todos aquéllos destinados a estar juntos y los ayuda a conectarse y encontrarse. Este hilo se puede enredar, estirar o contraer se... pero nunca, NUNCA romperse- Semi UA MabelX?
1. Prólogo

_**primero que nada:**_

 _ **1.- los personajes le pertenecen a alex.**_

 _ **2.- la historia es mía.**_

 ** _3.-espero que la disfruten_**

* * *

 **prologo**

Una chica de 18 años estaba con su hermano en el lago disfrutando el hermoso atardecer, ella leía un libro de romance mientras que el un libro de misterios.

\- hey Mabel, es raro verte con un libro y no con una revista.

\- lo se bro, bro... pero lo que me dijo la vieja manos me inquieto mucho.

\- ¿y que te dijo?

\- que... pues sufriré, reiré, y tendré detrás de me mi a 5 chicos pero solo uno debo escoger... que solo uno tiene que tener mi corazón... y que romperé 4.

\- ¡uy! Mi hermana una rompecorazones... si como no, es como decir que Stanley y Stanford se reconciliarán...

\- ¡Dipper no es gracioso!

\- ya tranquila... que es lo peor que puede pasar.

Si bien Dipper Pines no midió esas palabras pues lo 'terrible'

Estaba apunto de pasar..

.Semi UA.

* * *

 **Nueva historia... si lo se tengo que dejar de piblicar historias y enfocarme en las otras.**

 **En mi defensa para el Fic 'ladrona' estoy haciendo un maraton... un cap por mes para el embarazo de Mabel.**

 **Para el Fic de cos de GF y SS ese esera un cap por mes.**

 **Y para el de: ¿que pasa Si...? Ese ya solo falta afunar los detayes e intuyo que entre hoy y mañana estara el cap.**

 **Ahora si...**

 **Quines seran esos 5 chicos.. ?xD (la portada me delato)**

 **Se quien se llevara el amor de Mabel...**

Abra alguien mas que pare a esos 5 ?


	2. Chapter 1

_**primero que nada:**_

 _ **1.- los personajes le pertenecen a alex.**_

 _ **2.- la historia es mía.**_

 ** _3.-espero que la disfruten_**

* * *

 **capitulo I**

-Dippy, vamos al bosque a jugar...

Mabel Pines: 18 años, cabello castaño hasta la cintura, ojos verdes1, personalidad, alegre.

\- No puedo Mabel, tengo que ir con tío Ford

Dipper Pines: 18 años, hermano gemelo/Mellizo de Mabel, cabello castaño y ojos color verde. personalidad, simpática, algo tímida, siempre apoyando a su hermana.

\- Vale, iré a ver a Candy y Glenda- dijo la chica y se fue al pueblo, pero no llego a su objetivo porque una Limusina se interpuso.

\- ¡Mabel!

\- ¿Paci?

Pacífica Noroeste: 18 años, cabello rubio y ojos azules. Personalidad, amable y sincera, dice las cosas de-frente,

\- La misma, ¡ven sube!- dice la chica y Mabel sube a aquella Limusina.

\- ¿cuando llegaste?- pregunto Mabel una vez arriba y con la Limusina en marcha a la mansion Noroeste.

\- Hace unos minutos, pero cuéntame como te va ahora que vives aquí... ¿como te trata el pueblo?

\- bien, es divertido estar aquí, pero Dipper cada día esta mas ocupado...

\- oye te quedarías esta noche en mi casa- pregunta pacifica una vez dentro de la mansión -

\- ¡claro! pero... no tengo ropa para dormir...

\- no te preocupes... yo te presto ropa, solo avisa le a tus tíos.

\- oye que tal si se quedan Candy y Glenda...

\- tambien hace mucho que no las veo .

despues de unas llamadas por parte de pacífica para llamar a Candy y Glenda y una llamada a la cabaña del misterio para avisar que no llegaría a dormir por parte de Mabel todo estaba Listo.

horas mas tarde todo estaba listo y Candy y Glenda había llegaron

todo estaba de maravilla cuando las chicas comenzaron a peinarse.

\- oigan, yo me quiero cortar el cabello- sentencio Mabel

\- ¿estas segura?- pregunto Pacífica.

-¡claro!

\- ¡pero y si queda mal!- dijo Glenda

\- ya crecerá.- dijo Mabel sonriendo.

\- de acuerdo- dijeron las tres chicas y vieron quien cortaría los hermosos cabellos castaños de Mabel Pines.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otra dimensión

Un chico de cabellos azules y un ojo Azul de encontraba sentado meditando como salir de ese Lugar, pues el había sido engañado por los hermanos Gleeful, y ahora quería irse lejos pero ¿como? sus poderes estaban demasiado debilitados como para abrir un portal y no solo eso si no que los Mellizos y sus tíos no le permitían juntar la energía suficiente para abrir un portal.

simplemente estaba atrapado, él un ser poderoso, echo de energía pura SIN debilidades ahora era la rata del laboratorio, mascota y sobre todo sirviente, un VIL SIRVIENTE de la familia Gleeful.

pero de pronto recordó un conjuro que le llevaría a la dimensión alterna a esa y tal vez ahí podría recargarse y abrir un portal a su propia dimensión y así matar al bastarde de Bill por engañarlo.

pero solo había un problema y es que tenia que ir a un río.

mientras el pensaba esto en 4 habitaciones 4 personas dormían placenteramente ignorando los planes de escape de su "prisionero "

mientras que en una cabaña dos hermanos tambien dormían sin saber que pronto la vida de uno de ellos cambiaría .

* * *

Mientras tanto en alguna Dimensión

-¡Maldito Pino!- Gritaba furioso un triangulo amarillo

\- ¿Baya no te salio?- se burlaba una chica rubia

\- CALLA TE - gritaba el triangulo.

\- ho vamos no estarás furioso porque te arruinaron los planes.

\- te dije ¡QUE TE CALLARAS!- dijo furioso

\- ya tranquilo como te vengaras...

\- romperé el corazón de la persona mas especial para el..

\- Bill no, no, no sabes que con eso no podemos jugar...

\- Me importa poco lo que digas...

\- Bill Cipher, un demonio no ama, no sabe amar, pero cuando se presta la oportunidad puede ser muy peligroso y a demás que sentirá un dolor indescriptible.

\- ¿que quieres decir?-

\- como dicen algunas dimensiones... "juega con fuego y te quemaras"

\- ¿que dices tonta, que me enamorare de ella?

\- si.

* * *

Je

Notaran hay un numero, no se alarmen son notas que pondre al final o al principio.

Ok

1; en algunos lados dicen que los hermanos los tienen verdes y otros cafe. En lo personal seran verdes pues para lo que tengo planeado son necesarios, que ambos tengan ojos verde.

Gracas por sus comentrarios y su apoyó


	3. Chapter 2

_**primero que nada:**_

 _ **1.- los personajes le pertenecen a alex.**_

 _ **2.- la historia es mía.**_

 ** _3.-espero que la disfruten_**

* * *

 **capitulo II**

Reverse Falls.

Casa Gleeful. 6am.

Eran las 6 am y como siempre cierto dominio en forma triangular (que ahora tenia forma humana de un chico de 15 años) tenia como deber levantar y hacer de sirviente a para sus captores. Pero ese día fue diferente por que había escapado la noche anterior.

-¡Maldito triángulo!- gritaba una chica de ojos azules y cabellera larga color castaño chocolate.

\- tranquila Mabel - decía un chico de ojos azules y cabello castaño chocolate.

\- vamos, el no puede ir tan lejos. - decía tranquilo uno de los tíos de los chicos

\- vamos, donde crees que pudo haber ido- dijo el otro tío y después de meditarlo durante unos minutos todos concordaron una cosa 'PINES' pensaron los 4.

Cabaña del misterio 6am.

Todos dormían hasta que una alarma despertó 3 personas dentro de la cabaña.

-¡por favor ayuda!- decía algo débil el demonio pues utilizó mucha energía para liberar se de los Gleeful y sus malditas cadenas.

Los chicos les permitieron la entrada al verlo sangrar de las muñecas... varios minutos después.

-¿en tonces dices que si vas a un río conjuras ese hechizo tu te iras y no regresarás?- preguntaba algo dudoso el peli-blanco

\- así es Gideon- dijo el peli azul.

\- yo no se tu Gideon, pero yo le ayudare pues ya vez el estado en el que esta. - decía la rubia

\- esta bien- dijo después de meditarlo un poco... "sin ese dominio aquí los Gleeful estarán mas débiles y no los atacarían.." ese era el pensamiento de Gideon Pines.

Gravity Falls 10 pm. una noche antes

Mansión Noroeste.

Todas estaban divirtiendo-ce, hasta que cierta castaña pidió que cortaran su cabello. 3 de ellas estaban indecisas hasta que la castaña tomo las tijeras y se las dio a una chica rubia.

\- Pacífica Noroeste... te designo a ti para que me cortes el cabello- ella algo dudosa acepto las tijeras, mientras tanto La castaña se sentó en un banco y le dio la espalda a la Noroeste, y esta tomo el primer mechón y lo corto, por varios minutos estuvieron todas en silencio hasta que la Noroeste termino. Mabel se levanto y dirigió a un espejo que en la habitación tenia y ahí se vio, con ese pequeño cambio su cara se hizo mas fina, ese corte le favorecía mucho.

-¡AHH! - grito y eso alerto a sus amigas.

-¡que pasa Mabel!- dijo Candy

-Esto... esto..

\- ya se lo odias y entenderé...- pero no continuo porque la unos brazos la abrazaron.

\- bromeas, me encanto, Paci, me encanto, solo hay que emparejarlo un poquito pero eso se arregla en una estética, gracias amiga... - dijo Mabel feliz con su nuevo cambio de imagen.

despues entre bromas, uno que otro Karaoke, chismes, confesiones y bromas las chicas se durmieron.

En la prisión de Gravyti Falls

\- Bien, ahora que soy libre, podre tenerte en mis manos Mabel... - sonreía un peliblanco

\- Gideon, recuerda que no te puedes acercar a Mabel y a la familia Pines - decía el abogado del chico.

\- ya lo se, solo quiero ver que tan buena se puso eso es todo- dijo inofensivo

\- es mejor que no, una demanda mas por parte de los Pines y tu amigo mi, no podrás burlar a la cárcel y estarás por mucho mas tiempo.

En la cabaña del misterio

\- oigan y Mabel -

\- Esta en un pijama- da con pacifica.

\- baya, es raro que ella salga, pero me alegro por ella.

\- Sí, desde que murieron mamá y papá.

Todos después de aquellas palabras se fueron a dormir...

En la mañana las chicas de la pijamada salieron al centro comercial haciendo varias compras. al llegar a sus casas los familiares de las chicas se sorprendieron por que todas tenían un cambio mínimo o radical


	4. Chapter 3

_**primero que nada:**_

 _ **1.- los personajes le pertenecen a alex.**_

 _ **2.- la historia es mía.**_

 ** _3.-espero que la disfruten_**

* * *

 **capitulo III**

 **En Gravity Falls.**

 **( _Casa de Candy)_**

 _Pacífica había cambiado totalmente, a pesar de seguir siendo la niña rica del pueblo._

 _Realmente me sorprendió cuándo dijo que la ropa que compre o mas iba a comprar ella ya la había pagado._

 _Ahora entró a mi casa después de despedirme de Mabel y las chicas realmente quería ver la cara de Dipper al ver a Mabel tan cambiada._

 _\- ¿Candy?_

 _\- ¿que te paso? - preguntaron mis padres al verme entrar con un cargamento de bolsas que incluían: topa, zapatos, accesorios y uno que otro regaló._

 _\- esto... pacífica nos regalo un cupón dorado que tenia el 95% de descuento en nuestra compra total, dijo que era un regalo. -_

 _Ellos me vieron de arriba a abajo mis típicos suéteres verdes desaparecieron, ahora tenía una blusa verde, una corbata a juego color roja, una falda que combinaba con la blusa y el cambió mas radical estaba en mi cara pues había remplazado los lentes por unos de contacto. Así también había recogido mi cabello en una coleta alta._

* * *

 _(Casa de Glenda)_

 _Mi cambió no había sido tan drástico como el de Candy o Pacifica ni mucho menos como el de Mabel._

 _Yo solo me había comprado ropa menos aniñada y me había soltado el cabello._

 _Mis padres no hicieron muchas preguntas y cuando hable con Marcus, el dijo que si yo me sentía bien con mi cambió el lo aprobaba._

* * *

 _(Casa de Pacífica)_

 _Había llegado a casa junto con mis padres después de dejar a Mabel en la cabaña del misterio._

 _Ha mi padre poco le importó mi cambio pero a mi mamá si; a ella le sorprendió ver mi cabello un poco mas corto. Ahora me llegaba por debajo de los hombros y estaba recogido en una media coleta._

 _Después de eso me fui a mi cuarto a descansar de una noche y mañana agitadas._

* * *

(Cabaña del misterio) [narro yo]

Una chica afuera de la cabaña estaba nerviosa, pues no sabía como la iban a tratar ahora, pues a pesar de no ser un cambió tan radical... lo era.

Dio un largo suspiro y para su mala suerte... ahí estaban todos, Si todos.

-buenas tardes... bienvenida a la cabaña del mis...- pero Dipper había dejado de hablar cuando vio a la nueva 'Clienta', cuando el paro el discurso todos voltearon a ver a la persona por la cual Dipper había parado.

Todos la vieron de arriba asía abajo y de abajo asía arriba.

Empezaron por los zapatos que consistían color café, sus calcetas color blanco, que le llegaban antes de llagar sus rodillas, su falda era azul y tableada, traía una camisa blanca y una corbata verde, el 'suéter' había sido reemplazado por un saco entallado de color azul como la falda, pero lo que mas llamó la atención de todos es que el cabello de aquella chica llegaba por encima de sus hombros.

-¿ que, no dirán nada?- pregunto la castaña.

-¿Mabel? - preguntaron todos.

-no... soy un fantasma... ¡claro que soy yo!

Todos en este lugar estaban impresionados pues el cambio de la chica era sensacional

* * *

Reverse Falls.

(CABAÑA DEL MISTERIO)

-bien ya tenemos todo sólo falta el río - decía una Pacifica muy feliz.

\- gracias, chicos.- decía un triángulo azul flotante apunto de llorar.

-ya, tranquilo, pronto estarás en tu casa. - decía Gideon.

-es..esperemos a mañana... por la mañana... el escudo que... instalamos... nos.. protegerá... de los.. hermanos..

* * *

*TIENDA DE VIDENCIA*

-¿como es que no podemos entrará, Stanford?

\- así es Mabel,ese demonio se y los esta protegiendo...

-lo que quiere decir es que ese demonio oculto información- dijo Stanley. Haciendo que Mabel Gleeful soltara una rabieta, que Stanford bajara la mirada pensando 'debí torturarlo más' y que Dipper Gleeful que en esos momentos solo leía bajara su libro y les mirará seriamente...

* * *

En alguna dimensión...

\- Bill Cipher, ya veras que ella no sera tuya... - sonrió una chica castaña de ojos azules.- a demás... ella tiene a 4 mas aparte de ti... y me haseguraré de que tu sufras... - sonrió con maldad.

Si era cierto aquella chica adoraba a sus hermanos: Bill, Will, Doll... pero también odiaba que estos mismos se metieran entre ellos mismos. Ella sabia que estaba en su naturaleza jugar con los humanos. Pero con lo único que ella no podía soportar era que se metieran con el sentimiento de 'Amor' de los humanos o cualquiera criatura. Pues ese sentimiento era realmente importante para ella y ella se aseguraría de cumplir el dicho con su hermano...

-"si juegas con fuego... te quemarás" -susurro

* * *

Que tal... :D

Hasta acá que tal...


	5. Chapter 4

_**primero que nada:**_

 _ **1.- los personajes le pertenecen a alex.**_

 _ **2.- la historia es mía.**_

 ** _3.-espero que la disfruten_**

 ** _4.-_** **El conjunto que usa Mabel es el uniforme que usan en detective Conan**

* * *

 **capitulo IV**

 **Mabel...**

 _Dipper y mis tíos y yo nos fuimos a la feria ahí estábamos convirtiéndonos cuando nos separamos porque mis tíos se fueron al baño y yo visualice a una vieja amiga..._

\- Hola- _dije y ella me vio, al principio no me reconoció pero después lo hizo._

-¡oh! Mabel casi no te reconozco.

\- Lo sé, ¿y ahora que hace?- _le pregunto pues está a las afueras de una carpa algo particular._

\- Bueno, la hija de una amiga vino y pues le estoy ayudando ¿quieres que ella te lea la fortuna?

\- ¿enserio? - _dije emocionada._

\- ¡claro! esta va por mi cuenta. - _dijo y ella y yo entremos a la carpa,_

 _Al entrar todo estaba realmente hermoso, todo estaba adornado con telas finas como si de un pequeño palacio se tratase, todo estaba adornado hermosamente entre colores blancos y rosas, era como un pequeño palacio andante._

\- Oji, veo que trajiste a Mabel contigo. - _Dijo una chica que salía entre las sombras, ella era una chica muy guapa, ella estaba descalza si vestido era blanco, la parte de enfrente del vestido estaba corto llegaba por debajo de las rodillas y en la parte de atrás caía hasta el suelo y era arrastrado, su vestido le quedaba a la perfección y en la parte del pecho era como su una mariposa se tratase pues esta bordado y estos eran blancos, también tenía monedas de oro en su vestido y en la parte de su cabeza, su cabello era castaño, y esta estaba cortado hasta por encima de los hombros, sus ojos eran verdes y traía una especie de velo de novia en la parte de atrás y este como ya había dicho tenia monedas, era hermosa aquella chica.._

\- ¿disculpa, nos Conocemos?- _pregunte y ella solo sonrió._

\- no, hasta hoy, pero yo te conocía por mis sueños... - _dijo tranquila sentándose en una silla y ponía las manos en una mesa y nos invitaba a sentar._

-¿sueños?- _dije confundida y me senté enfrente de ella y la vieja manos entre nosotras._

\- sí, Mabel ella es mi sobrina, Sakura, ella es una Yumeni

-¿Yumeni?- _dije confundida y ella sonrió._

\- veras, una Yumeni es una persona que puede ver a través de los sueños, valga la redundancia... soy una vidente de sueños, yo puedo ver el futuro en mis sueños...

\- ¿entonces tú conoces lo que va a pasar?

\- sí y no, veras yo veo algo concreto. El cómo llegaras a ese destino es tu asunto. Una palabra, un sentimiento, una acción, pueden crear futuros alternativos que, al final, solo te llevaran al destino marcado. – _Me explica aquella chica_

\- y me viste llegar... ¿porque?- _Me picaba la duda._

-sencillo tu eres un caso especial y tenías que venir...-e _lla se ríe un poco, y tiene una muy bonita risa_

\- ok...-dije algo sonrojada, pues era extraño

\- bien ¿te parece si te leo el tarot?- _me pregunto, ella era realmente amable._

-claro que no... - _dije y ella saco unas cartas. Me pidió que las barajeara y después me pidió que las cortara._

 _Primero posicione 4 cartas después dos arriba y dos abajo y después una en cada extremo._

\- bien primero hay que leer las primeras 4.

-bien

\- eres... una niña muy entusiasta, te gusta mucho los suéteres y tu fortuna será buena.- _dijo con solo destapar dos cartas._ \- veamos... que interesante...

\- ¿qué?- _se le borro la sonrisa._

\- bueno es que en tu futuro veo a 5 chicos.

-¿Qué?- _no podía creerlo._

\- sí, son 5 chicos que están detrás de ti... a 2 de ellos ya los conoces... los otros los conocerás.

-5, ¿pero cómo?

-ellos están conectados a ti por tu hilo rojo - _dijo la veja manos._

-¿hilo rojo?-cada vez tenía más y más dudas.

\- así es, todo el mundo nace con un Hilo rojo pero tu caso es particular... ¿me prestarías tu mano?- m _e dijo aquella chica y yo le di mi mano y ella sonrió._ \- son 5 – d _ijo y tomo mi dedo meñique y puso una mano como mostrándome algo que sostenía con la otra mano.-_ son cinco, delgados y sensibles pero irrompibles hilos rojos...

-¿qué es un hilo rojo?- _digo algo intrigada._

 **\- bueno, te lo resumiré en simples cuentas-** _me dijo la chica_ **.- Se cuenta que las personas nacen con un HILO ROJO invisible y conecta a todos aquéllos destinados a estar juntos y los ayuda a conectarse y encontrarse. Este Hilo se puede enredar, estirar o contraerse... pero nunca, NUNCA se podrá rompe,** _e_ s rara la persona que está destinada a dos personas, pero a cinco con una sola... pues es súper raro...

 **-** ¿es enserio?

\- si los dioses- _ella se levantan y busca algunas cosas_ \- hicieron eso...

\- Eres especial Mabel Pines, no solo eres un elemento del símbolo de Bill sino que también tienes muchos pretendientes, pero no porque te digamos esto tú tienes que jugar con esos 5 corazones, se tu misma y escoge solo al que tu corazón diga que es el mejor partido. Escoge al que te haga feliz y nunca te oculte las cosas...

\- ya regrese- _dijo la chica y con ella traía un libro algo viejo y un frasco._ \- bien, por lo general cobraría por estas cosas... pero tú eres especial, así que el libro corre por mi cuenta al igual que la lectura y el contenido de este frasco...

\- Lo pagare...

\- el pago no es con monedas.- _me interrumpe_

-entonces.

\- tendrás que darme un objeto, o alguna cosa... a ya sé que me podrás dar... el pago lo recibiré en unos días...

\- ¿cuál es?

\- un collar que tiraras y que vendrá a mí.- _dijo y yo la mire sin entender._

\- ya lo sabrás, ahora tomate el contenido de este frasco, al tomarlo podrás ver tus 5 hilos, bueno solo el inicio y cuando veas a las personas que estas conectadas, veras esos hilos- d _ijo ella, y yo solo bebí aquel contenido, sabia amargo y tenía un sabor extraño._

-bien, es hora que te marches...-

-sí, gracias adiós. – _dije y Salí de aquella tienta._

-Mabel ¿Dónde estabas?- _dijo mi hermano y yo volteé y vi la tienda pero mi hermano no la veía._

* * *

 **Reverse Falls.**

En el bosque 3 chicos estaban cerca del río.

-¿ buen es todo? - pregunto el alvino.

\- si eso creo- dijo el peli azul.

\- te voy a extrañar Will- dijo la rubia.

\- y... yo... austedes- dijo el demonio volviendo a su forma 'humana'.

-baya, baya, baya, que tenemos aquí- dijo Mabel Gleeful, usando sus poderes para hacer levitar a Gideon Pines.

\- a un traidor y sus cómplices- dijo la voz de Dipper Gleeful, que salia de las sombras del bosque y hacía levitar a Pacífica.

\- ¡baja los! - grito el demonio.

\- ¿he por qué debería obedecer te? - dijo con burla y sarcasmo Mabel, pero antes de pronunciar una palabra los chicos fueron bajados, pues tenían protecciones que el mismo Will Cipher les había dado a esos niños.

\- ¡has lo, rápido!- grito Pacífica.

-pero...

\- no te preocupes. Estamos bien protegidos- dijo Gideon.

El demonio comenzó a conjurar... y del río se empezaba a abrir una especie de portal.

Todos se sorprendieron, pues el agua parecía inquieta y después se comenzó a congelar.

\- ¿que diablos?- dijo Mabel.

\- no dejes que crucé - ordenó Dipper. Mabel trato de ir a donde Will estaba o usar sus poderes pero no podía, en primer lugar sus poderes se debilitaban y en segundo lugar Pacífica se lo impedía.

Dipper fue hacía el demonio pero lo mismo que a Mabel le sucedía solo que a el Gideon era quien se interponía.

\- ¡GRACIAS!- grito el demonio y comenzó a entrar a aquel extraño portal. Dipper en un intento de detenerlo se abalanzo contra Gideon y Gideon al tratar de impedir que Dipper se ha cercara a Will ambos cayeron al perder el equilibrio y tanto como Dipper, Will y Gideon Cayeron por aquel extraño portal, dejando a dos chicas confundidas.

* * *

 **Gravity Falls en la tienda minutos después de que Mabel saliera.**

\- ¿lo hice bien? - dijo la vieja manos transformándose en una mujer de unos 13 años, con ojos azules y cabellos negros.

\- de maravilla- sonreía la chica que le había leído la suerte a Mabel. Esta comenzó a caminar y a cada paso que daba su pelo crecía y se tenía de Negro, sus ropas cambiaban por un conjunto mas atrevido y sus ojos se ponían Verde oscuro.- no dejare que juegues. Con ella- susurraba la chica para si misma- Bill, pronto estarán... aquí- ella sonreía casi como una niña atraviesa, a la cual nunca descubrirían su travesura...

Mientras tanto fuera de la tienda una chica corría lejos de un alvino.

\- ¡aleja te de Mi Gleeful! - gritaba Mabel.

\- aleja te de ella- decía Dipper.

\- ella es mía Pines- Gideon sabía que no debía acercarse a ningún Pines, pero al ver a Mabel así de linda no lo pudo evitar.

Jeje hasta aquí jeje como su se serán las cosas para Mabel, y que papel tendrá Esa chica en esa historia.?

* * *

Bueno no olviden comentar si les a gustado :D


	6. Chapter 5

_**primero que nada:**_

 _ **1.- los personajes le pertenecen a alex.**_

 _ **2.- la historia es mía.**_

 ** _3.-espero que la disfruten_**

 ** _4.-_** **El conjunto que usa Mabel es el uniforme que usan en detective Conan**

* * *

 **capitulo V**

-Baya, baya, baya, Gravity Falls, cuanto tiempo, ahora familia Pines, es hora de ajustar cuentas y Mabel para por a verse metido en mi camino. - decía el demonio.

El caminaba tranquilamente por los bosques cuando de repente una chica tropezaba y ambos caían. Ella caía en si la de él.

-lo... lo ciento- dijo la chica levantándose.

\- Shooting Star- susurro el demonio impresionado, pues la chica que estaba frente a él era una chica que estaba bien formada, todas sus curvas puesta en su lugar y nada exageradas...

-¿he? Lo ciento- y salió corriendo, pues sintió los pasos de Gideon y Dipper.

Mientras Mabel Corría para que no la alcanzara Gideon, Bill sin poder evitarlo corrió tras ella, Mabel tropezó y cuando Gideon, Bill y Dipper la alcanzaron y la vieron tirada se acercaron pero no pudieron pues una luz los segó y de un portal salieron 2 personas y un triangulo color azul.

-¡Mabel!- gritaron los tres chicos al mismo tiempo

-estoy bien- contesto y levanto su vista y ahí frente a ella estaban tres chicos. Pero dos de ellos están dándole la espalda y uno estaba de frente a ellos. Lo único que alcanzo a ver fue a un chico de cabellos azules y un ojo azul pues el otro estaba cubierto por un parche.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Dipper Gleeful a Will, este tenía una mano en su cuello estrangulando a Will y este tenía las dos manos en la mano de Dipper intentando zafarse, mientras que la otra mano de Dipper estaba en el cuello de su propia, con una vista que decía que esta vez sí le iba a matar.

-Gleeful suéltalo-trataba de interceder Gideon.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lose corto pero el proximo estara mas largo lo prometo


End file.
